Artificial Love
by Rainbow Cereal
Summary: Skull Chruncher is a well known MMA trainer. After an incident happens while hanging out with the Wonder Bolts, Skull Chruncher's life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Artificial Love by Rainbow Cereal

**A/N: I do not own MLP or the Hub or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: The Surgery

Skull Cruncher POV:

Its been two days since the crash. The crash that changed my life. I was hanging out with the Wonder Bolts (My cousin hooked me up) when suddenly a mailmare by the name of Derpy Hooves nosedived into one of the stone pillars of the building we were in. She hit it with such force, it tumbled down. Me, not being the sharpest knife in the drawer, hovered there, parylized with fear. Not even the Wonder Bolts could react fast enough to save me. But Im not upset with them. Its not their fault they couldnt save me.

Now im sitting in a hospital bed with new artificial wings. Apperentally its some sort of medical break-through. Break-through my flank. Their still wraped up and I cant move them. How will this affect my career of being an MMA trainer? Thats what worried me the most. I didnt care if my wings worked or not, but would it change my fighting skills dramatically? As I was thinking this over, my hospital door opened. There in the doorway stood the Wonder Bolts, Derpy, and the Mane 6, all of who I became good friends with recently.

Derpy broke the silence and spoke up. "Im so sorry Skully!(My name is Skull Cruncher, but everybody calls me Skully)" She was in tears as she spoke. I got up and stumbled around on my hooves, still shaken up from the accident. I gave her a hug and pulled her close. "Dont worry about it. Its not your fault." I said. I expected Rainbow Dash to speak up, but she stayed silent, her face pointed towards the ground. As for the Wonder Bol... Wait... Where did they go? Oh well. Ill talk to them later.

Twilight being herself bombarded me with a fury of questions. Fluttershy just asked if I was okay, Pinkie wanted to throw me a 'Get Well' party, Rarity kept complaining that my mane (Black mohawk style with orange tips) was a mess. Applejack ran off to make some sort of meal made of apples to give to me, but Rainbow Dash stayed silent. I pushed away the others to get to Dash. "Come with me," I whispered to her. I grabbed her hoof to lead the way and noticed she was blushing. _Probably nothing,_I thought. The room grew deathly silent at the sight of this. _Again, probably nothing,_ I thought. I took Rainbow Dash outside the room to ask her whats bothering her. "Hey. Whats wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. Its just, now that you had to get surgery, I probably lost my best flying buddy." She replied. As she said this, she silently cried while tears dripped to the floor.

I never knew Rainbow Dash had such strong feelings. Ive always liked her, maybe even LOVED her. So I decided to make a move. I pointed her face towards mine, and dove into the most passionate kiss ever. She was shocked at this action of love but didnt pull away. She practically melted into my arms as we fought for dominance in the kiss. It lasted at least half an hour. I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Dont worry. Ill be up and flying before you know it." I said, still looking at here eyes. She nodded and we went back into the room. That day I told her to meet me at my house for a special surprise.

**A/N:Sorry for such a short chapter guys! Now, the kissing is just a little tease of whats ahead! Im not so sure if I want it to be a sexy fanfic or not, but the first couple of chapters are T rated. Leave good but not hateful reviews please! Also, add me on Xbox Live! My GamerTag is Red Devil Doll, or if you want to play CoD add WhiteBoy Trix! Bye and I love your faces!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: SURPRISE

**A/N: Still not sure if this should be an R rated FanFic! Leave ideas and thoughts!**

Rainbow Dash was hesitant to open the door to my house but did anyway. As she entered, the room was pitch black. Her hoof navigated along the wall and found the switch, and fliped it. Her eyes took time to adjust to the sudden change to light, but they finally came into focus, only to reveal me, with a pair of black and gold plated wings, with a chrome finish. She stared in awe as my wings retracted into and out of a metal casing implanted to my side."You... Your wings... Their... METAL!" She exclaimed. "Impressed?" I asked. "More than impressed! Im JEALOUS!" She said.

I marked this as a time to make my move. I slowly walked up to her, my eyes totally focused on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked. "This." I replied. Before she could respond I already had her in a lip lock. As we fought for dominance, she slid her hoof down my stomach to my crotch. "Hold it. Not in the middle of my living room." I said. "Lead the way." She replied with a smirk. All Im going to say is that I hope the neighbors had noise canceling ear phones.

The next morning, I woke up with Rainbow Dash staring at me with a cocky smile. "Im hungry after last night. Can we get something to eat?" She said, gently rubbing my shoulder. "Sure, just let me put my wings on." I said. (Note:Metal wings=able to take them off) I got up to go put my wings on, but when I opened my bathroom door, they werent hanging on the wall like they should have been! The Wonder Bolts apperently covered the cost of surgery, but the wings cost over 6000 bits! I started to panic and spun around, only to see Rainbow Dash hovering in the air with my wings. That cocky smile of hers plastered on her face. I knew what she wanted, so I gave it to her.

I lunged at her and before she could react I had the wings secured safely next to me and had her in a headlock, but I gave her enough slack to where it didnt hurt. Since I was using my legs to put her in headlock, it gave her ideas...( HINT HINT ) SO ONCE AGAIN, we... um... You know... So afterwards, we headed to Sugar Cube Corner for a bite to eat. We were greeted by the always happy and energetic Pinkie Pie. "Hiya Dashie! Hiya Skully! What can I get ya?" She said without ever taking a breath.

"Umm, we just want half a dozen chocolate muffins please." I said, giving her a warm smile, then nudging Rainbow Dash to do the same. "Oh, yea, thats fine!" She replied. I knew something was on her mind and I was determined to get her to talk. We chose our seat and sat down while Pinkie cooked up our order. "Hey, whats wrong? Somethings on your mind." I asked her with pleading eyes. "Oh its nothing. Just thinkin about last night..." She said with a smile._ Oh yes. That was quite some night,_ I thought. "What was quite some night?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around slowly to see Twilight standing there with her horn glowing. "Mother-bucker,"I said under my breath.

Me, being a total dumbass, didnt see Twilight and Spike sitting off to the side. Unicorns can also read minds, as she told me a few months ago."Umm... Uhh... I uhh..." Rainbow Dash started stuttering. "We were talking about a club we went to one night. Rainbow Dash some how ended up on one of the ceiling fans. When I got her down, she was out cold." I told was all true. It did happen a few weeks ago, and I just used that as a cover up for last night. But as to why Twilight cant mind her own bucking buisness, Ill never know.

"Oh my, Rainbow, you must be more careful." Twilight said with concern in her voice. "Dont worry. I learned my lesson." She said with sarcasm in her voice. This went un-noticed by Twilight, and just as she was about to say something else, Pinkie Pie popped up out of no where. "Hi everybody! Heres your order! And whats that club you were talking about? Sounds like some hard-core partying they do! Its my kind of place, DUH!" Pinkie said, _AGAIN, _not taking a breath. "Oh. The place is called Club Hoof Beat. You should go this Saturday night. I heard Vinyl Scratch will be DJing that night." Rainbow said, now even more nervous that Pinkie Pie was practically invading our privacy too.

"Okie dokie lokie!" The energetic pink pony said as she bounced away. I watched as she bounced away and wondered if her mane really did smell like cotton candy. As I pondered over this totally off topic subject, I heard Twilight giggle. I looked over to see her horn glowing and knew what was going on. "OH COME ON! CANT I THINK TO MYSELF WITHOUT YOU READING MY MIND!" I whined as I slouched in my chair. "What was he thinking about? It sounds interesting." Rainbow said with a sly smile. "Oh, he was simply wondering if the rumors about Pinkie Pies mane were true. And yes, Skully, it does smell like cotton candy." Twilight said without breaking eye contact from me. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Rainbow lost it in a fit of giggles.

After we calmed her down and ate our food we stayed to talk with Twilight about upcoming events. And the only thing really important was Christmas. I knew just how I was going to spend the holidays.

**A/N: Hey guys! Im so sorry for a late update, but Final Exams were this week! Pray that I passed! Also, check out genralc46! He was my inspiration! Peace.**


End file.
